Drinks, whether hot or cold, are often served in disposable cups, especially drinks served to go. A problem has always existed in that hot or cold drinks are not only uncomfortable to the touch, but can be harmful. Even if cups, whether disposable or not, attempt to insulate a user against touch, temperature extremes typically migrate though the insulation. Coffee houses have offered cardboard style insulators which, while helpful, are still not totally effective. What has been needed is a handle apparatus which provides a handle which isolates a user from the cup. The handle, further, should be as lightweight and compact as possible, thereby saving space whether in use or not, and also thereby ensuring against toppling of a cup when the cup is placed atop a surface. An added benefit would be a positive means for retaining the cup within the holder. The present apparatus fulfills these needs.